Donald
Donald(2005-)-postać z seriali, filmów i programów telewizyjnych. Jest kaczorem, który chodzi do szkoły, ma kolegów, przeżywa śmieszne sytuacje. Mimo iż jest główną postacią, to jest on czarnym charakterem. Dzieciństwo * Po narodzinach mówił mama i tata. * Gdy miał rok, umiał grać w piłkę. * Gdy miał 2 lata, nauczył się obsługiwać i latać samolotem. * Gdy miał 5 lat, zabił pierwszego człowieka. Rodzina Donalda Donald jest niechciany, nienawidzony w rodzinie. Członkowie rodziny Donalda: * Wujek Sknerus-jego wujek * Kaczencja-przyszła żona Sknerusa(jego przyszła ciocia) * Kaczka Daisy-jego narzeczona * Dziobas, Goguś i Gęgul-jego kuzyni * Babcia Kaczka-jego babcia * Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio-jego siostrzeńcy Donald jako czarny charakter Donald jest mordercą, chce zniszczyć cały świat. Zabił około 5 mld niewinnych Ziemian(ludzie, kaczki, itd.) i 400 mln przestępców żalujących swych grzechów. Okradł 5000 banków. Rodzina m.in. za to go nienawidzi(wszyscy chcą go zabić, siostrzeńcy obrzucić zgniłymi jajami, Daisy pobić i wsadzić za kratki, a Dziobas wysadzić go w powietrze), wielu mówi, że oddałoby majątek, by umarł, według wujka ,,błąd jego matki". Władza Jest również prezydentem, a dodatkowo(jak Kwakunia) może decydować, jaka będzie pogoda, dzień lub godzina. Występy Donald występuje we wszystkich serialach i filmach. Wyjątki to: Seriale: * Pingwiny z Magadaskaru Filmy: * Miliard stopni Celsjusza Seriale, w których wystąpił tylko on: * W 80 er dookoła świata Agencje Należy on do 7 agencji, a są to: * AKCJA(agent CO2IP) * ChRUPKI(szef) * STAĆ(agent TNT) * STOP(szef) * KAWA(agent A-Te 7) * CAP(bez skrótu) * Agencji bez nazwy(Doubleduck) Inne ksywy: Siwy Roniek, Czerwony Kaczorek, Al Presidente Przydatny heros czy bezwzględny bandyta? Jest fałszowanym superbohaterem, Superkwękiem, cierpiące i żyjące ofiary lub rodziny cierpiących lub zabitych ofiar wiedzą, że to Donald i każą innym odkryć jego tożsamość, by cały świat to zobaczył, a on się ośmieszył. Czy Donald się zabił? Donald po zawładnięciu światem marzy o popełnieniu samobójstwa, by ogłoszono, że zabił tak wielu, że aż siebie. Ktoś w 2027 roku mądrze tak powiedział. Nie wiadomo (i nigdy nie będzie), czy Donald nie żyje, ale występuje do samego końca seriali, więc raczej nie popełnił samobójstwa. W filmie Straszny Film: Wersja Kacza, w scenie ze zgaszonym światłem, Donald zabija Złotkę O'Gilt, a potem sam krzyczy z bólu. Była to ostatnia scena filmu, w której wystąpił, ale jego śmierć jest niepewna. Jedyne osoby, które bardzo lubił * Kefir(przypadkowa ofiara) * Julian * Sylwester * kuce * karaluchy * Gunter/Gunter McBekon(za jego śmierć odpowiedzialny jest Mike w serialu Wariacje z kaczkami) * Ash * Lance * Becky Programy Prowadzi programy Donald gotuje, Nasz stary dom i Mam talerz!(oraz ze Skipperem ,,Przez żołądek do udka"). Dalsze życie W 2099 roku stracił wzrok i przestał mordować. Wtedy ofiary go wyśmiewały. Nie wiadomo, co się z nim działo w XXII wieku. Inne * Nie umie wymówić rozwiniętych słów i nie rozróżnia kolorów. * Jego średnia z całej podstawówki to 1,13. * Jak już ma dużo cierpień, to może wycierpieć wszystko! * Nie przyjmuje gości po godzinie 17:30. * Nie toleruje osób, które lękają się ryzyka. * Mimo że lubi karaluchy, na początku serialu Oggy i kaczuchy je zabija. * Kicha od pyłków. * Kicha, jak ma alergię. * Kicha, jak ma katar. * Potrafi zjeść 5 jabłek w 1,1 sekundy, czego dowiadujemy się w odcinku Mistrz jabłek serialu WzK. * Nie toleruje godzin, minut i sekund, woli tylko dni, miesiące i lata. * Nie toleruje, jak sprzęty elektroniczne są w torbach na jedzenie. * Uważa, że na świecie istnieją tylko 4 ryby. * Nienawidzi teleturniejów. * Potrafi oddychać pod wodą! Lista ofiar * Daisy * Goguś * Dziobas * Sknerus * Kaczencja * Babcia Kaczka * Siostrzeńcy * Marlenka * Szeregowy * Rico * Skipper * Pingwin Kowalski * Kowalski * Karmelkowski * Nowak * Kefir * Czarny * Marta CDN. *wiek w roku 2030(w przypadku nadal żyjących postaci) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Rodzina Kwaczaków Kategoria:Kaczki i kaczory Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 2005 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Kaczogrodu Kategoria:Prowadzący programy Kategoria:Uczniowie SP0 Kategoria:Tajni agenci Kategoria:Żywi do dziś Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Siostrzeńcy Kategoria:Lisy koronne Kategoria:Aniołki Życzliwości Kategoria:Osoby, które nie tolerują niektórych rzeczy Kategoria:Chorzy psychicznie Kategoria:Postacie z ogromną rodziną Kategoria:Czarnowidzowie